Workflows may be processed to generate one or more work items relating to an associated piece of content. The work items may include data fields that are presented to users. Users may input values into the data fields based on the associated content to complete the work items. For example, the data fields may be presented as graphical user interface elements such as text fields, drop-down lists, radio buttons, and the like in an application, such as a web application presented to the user. The user may interact with the graphical user interface elements to input or select a value in the data fields. In some examples, the workflow may be presented to the user as a series of steps, where a user may be required to fill out the data fields in one step of the workflow before being allowed to proceed to the next step in the workflow.